The present invention relates to an arrangement for cleaning contaminated ground water.
More particularly, it relates to an arrangement which has a shaft extending to the region of ground water to be cleaned and provided with two separate water permeable regions located above and below a ground water level and a separating region therebetween, with a throughgoing passage extending through the separating region and ending above the the ground water level in the shaft.
Arrangements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One such arrangement is disclosed in the German patent DE-PS 3,931,012.
The German document DE-OS 3,612,468 discloses a filtering well in which a bore hole after removing the sand is filled with filter gravel.